Humungousaur
Humungousaur is Ben's Vaxasaurian alien. Powers Humungousaur has two main powers. The first is extreme super strength. The second is being completely perfect History OMC In Ben Gets a Rash, he chased Ellen. In Ben Makes a Friend, he rode dinosaurs with Fish. In Charm Spider, he briefly attempted to fight Charmcaster. In Ben Saves Thanksgiving, he threatened the Damn Commie Society. In Only Shooting Stars, he appeared during a glitch. In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, he fought the Farquaads. In EAzmuth, he fought Evilgax. In The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour, Quaad Ben used him to fight the good Bens. In The Incredible Joe Biden, Ben used him to defeat Evil Terraspin. When Joe Biden took credit, he got angry and turned Ferrick into himself to fight Joe. When Ferrick took control back, he used Baumann, and when Baumann took control back, he used Obama. Ben then ordered him back into the Omnitrix, but used him later to punch Joe into orbit. In The Treasure of the Sierra Ultimate Humungousaur, he fought Mao Zedong. In Iggy Stardust: The Rise and Fall, he convinced Humphrey that he was the TRUE and HONEST Ben Tennyson. In The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper, he tried to lift the UFO, but failed. In The Final Frontehr, he appeared during a glitch. FA In He Floats Among Us, Ben used him to break down a door. Later, Farquaad used him to terrorize Ferrick and Obama. In Chaos and Serenity, Ben used him as a reaction to a Knight's sudden appearance, but the Knight turned out to be Louis. In Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted, he went Ultimate. In Farquaad's Gift, Quaad Ben used him to catch Nanomech, but fell into Ben's trap. In Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy), Baumann used him to kick Ferrick out. In The End of OMC, Ra'ad used him to test the Omnitrix. Ben later went Ultimate. OMGC In Solo Makes Garfield Cartoons, he appeared briefly on Garfield's TV. TAOO In MegaObama, he tried and failed to defeat Mega Obama. Appearances OMC *Ben Gets a Rash *Ben Makes a Friend *Charm Spider *Ben Saves Thanksgiving *Only Shooting Stars *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *EAzmuth *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour (by Quaad Ben) *The Incredible Joe Biden x2 *The Incredible Joe Biden (by Ferrick) *The Incredible Joe Biden (by Baumann) *The Incredible Joe Biden (by Obama) *The Treasure of the Sierra Ultimate Humungousaur *Iggy Stardust: The Rise and Fall *The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper *The Final Frontehr FA *He Floats Among Us *He Floats Among Us (by Farquaad) *Chaos and Serenity *Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted x2 *Farquaad's Gift (by Quaad Ben) *Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) (by Baumann, past) *The End of OMC (by Ra'ad Ben) *The End of OMC OMGC *Solo Makes Garfield Cartoons TAOO *MegaObama Trivia *He is from Ben 10: Alien Force *He is never called Humungous Bore. *you know, i hated him with a passion back in the day, but now he's my favorite alien. the hell happened See Also *Humungousaur/Gallery *Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien) Category:Aliens Category:BL6 Category:Ben's non-swaggy favorites